


Vision Quest, Step One

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [343]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek isn't named - Freeform, Drabble, First Meetings, Is this a coffee shop AU?, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/30/19: "eternal, push, seek"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [343]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Vision Quest, Step One

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/30/19: "eternal, push, seek"

Compelled by humankind’s eternal pursuit of fulfillment, Stiles pushed his way through the doors of Cup ‘n’ Go, his favorite pit stop before work.

“_Coffee!_” he was about to gasp with his usual desperation but one look at the unknown person behind the counter froze Stiles where he stood.

“Stilinski!” Cora Hale, Cup ‘n’ Go’s co-proprietor, instantly blocked Stiles’s view of the lovely new employee. “Eyes front!”

“Who’s _that_?” Stiles gasped instead of his order.

“Nobody. My brother’s helping us out today. Hands off!”

No way, Stiles thought, watching the guy blush, thereupon discovering a whole new fulfillment to seek.


End file.
